


Grind Me Down

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Awkward Kissing, I planned that but OH MY GOD I FINISHED THIS AT 11:11 EXACTLY, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spicy, This Ship Should Be Canon, This is overall just gay, theres no penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: MM spicy fanficJay closed his laptop, he looked behind him and saw Tim sitting on the bed, head in his hands. Jay still felt horrible for... a lot of bad things he's done. Dragging Tim back into this mess, making his records public, he must really Tim. Even if...that all happened so so long ago. "Hey..." The lanky man called for Tim, his hands were trembling a bit, probably from the topic of what he's about to talk to about. Tim slightly turned his head towards Jay, his expression remaining empty with a tint of stress. "hm?" He hummed, his voice sounding tired and strained. "I'm...I'm sorry," Jay uttered as loud as he could, he leaned back a bit against his chair. "Uh, sorry for, dragging you back into this whole mess and...publishing your medical records..." Tim raised a brow. "Where's all of this coming from, Jay?" He asked, his expression changing a bit.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Grind Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Song: Grind me Down - Lilianna Wilde
> 
> Sorry for the typos, it's late lol and this is mostly a stress reliever.

Jay closed his laptop, he looked behind him and saw Tim sitting on the bed, head in his hands. Jay still felt horrible for... a lot of bad things he's done. Dragging Tim back into this mess, making his records public, he must really Tim. Even if...that all happened so so long ago. "Hey..." The lanky man called for Tim, his hands were trembling a bit, probably from the topic of what he's about to talk to about. Tim slightly turned his head towards Jay, his expression remaining empty with a tint of stress. "hm?" He hummed, his voice sounding tired and strained. "I'm...I'm sorry," Jay uttered as loud as he could, he leaned back a bit against his chair. "Uh, sorry for, dragging you back into this whole mess and...publishing your medical records..." Tim raised a brow. "Where's all of this coming from, Jay?" He asked, his expression changing a bit.

"You just...look stressed, are-are you still mad at me?" He asked, too ashamed by the thought of Tim saying 'yes'. "Of course I'm still mad at you," That didn't change anything. "But, that's not what I'm stressed out about." Jay was curious now. "Then...why _are_ you stressed?" He asked, Tim got up, causing Jay to stand up as well, mostly out of instinct. Tim walked over to the lanky man, his build was burly, yet, he was short. But who was Jay to judge? Jay was frail and could barely get up fast enough to escape someone after being tackled, yet, he was tall. "I'm stressed because..." Tim trailed off, his gaze averting away. Jay sat back down and stared up at Tim, raising a brow. 

"Can...I kiss you?" He asked, looking at Jay with a flushed expression. The skinnier male pushed his laptop away and blushed a bit. "What?" He asked, "You heard me," Tim said, Jay nearly rolled his eyes. Tim had that 'not gonna put up with anyone's bullshit' attitude and sometimes it was cool, other times it was annoying. "You...want to kiss...me?" the male that was sitting down had a confused expression, not ever, has a guy wanted to smooch him, barely any girls in college, high school? That's a different story. "God damn it, Jay, is that a yes or a no?" Tim's cheeks were visibly getting redder.

"It I-" Jay lifted a hand up and covered his eyes. "I've never done this in a long time so...don't make fun of me." He said, taking in a deep breath. Tim leaned in, Jay could feel the warmth of hands grabbing at his hips. Then, a brush of the lips. It felt so odd, he had kissed a lot of people before, but Tim...was different. More genuine, not rushed, full of emotions, true feelings. Jay almost squeaked just thinking about it. Jay shyly kissed back, taking his hand off his eyes and wrapping his arms around Tim's neck. The man above him took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, immediately, his hands slid down and grabbed at Jay's rump. 

The smaller man squeaked that time, opening his mouth a bit, Tim took advantage of this and slipped his tongue. Almost right away, Jay's mouth was engulfed with the taste of ashes and cigarettes. The taste was strange, almost gross, but it was Tim, Jay never realized how much he liked this guy and how much he longed for touch. Tim picked him up and pushed him up against the wall. Tim? He was too much into this. Jay's mouth had a salty, yet, more sweet lingering taste. Like peaches, or warm cranberry juice. He loved it. Jay pushed Tim a bit, this made the burlier man pull away, leaving them both a panting mess. "Something...wrong?" He said, in between his pants. He looked at the tired dazed man beneath him. "No, I was just losin' air," He chuckled nervously and grasped Tim's shoulders tightly.

Tim pressed against Jay even more, causing their fronts to touch. The smaller man grunted and bit his bottom lip. "Cr...cra.." Jay could barely finish his utter before Tim rutted against him again. Jay kept trying to hold back, gritting his teeth and whining involuntarily. "D-Dang it...I didn't expect...this to happen. Hah.." Jay let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't either," Tim said, grunting loudly for the 100th time. Jay closed the remaining distance between them, Tim took the opportunity to bite and kiss at the soft flesh of Jay's neck. The smaller man let out a slightly muffled moan. "Y-You good with going further- hm?" Tim hummed, placing another kiss on Jay's neck. Surprisingly, he nodded eagerly. "Yeah..of course." He said, letting out yet another nervous chuckle.

Tim pulled away and turned, setting Jay on the desk. The happily dazed out Jay rubbed his eyes and slouched his back. Tim frantically tried to take off his pants. "Is this why you were stressed out? Because you wanted to do something like this?" Jay asked, leaning towards Tim a bit, their faces close. Tim paused when he was about to unzip the zipper of his jeans. "Thought you wouldn't feel the same, shit, it feels so good to be wrong for once." He leaned in as well and kissed Jay again. He lightly bit his bottom lip, making Jay let out a squeak. Tim pulled away and slipped his pants and boxers off. "Fuck you're so...cute." he awkwardly commented and stepped towards Jay, undoing his pants as well. The man sitting down laughed nervously.

"You're hot," He complimented back, hands now resting on Tim's shoulders again. As soon as _his_ pants were off, Tim took both of the members in his hand, causing Jay to moan at the feeling. "You okay with standing up?" Jay asked, raising a brow. "As long as _we_ feel good, I don't care," He responded and started jacking both of them off. Jay dug his nails into Tim's shoulders, moaning quietly into Tim's ear, this only encouraged him more. Tim sped up, lightly gripping both of the dicks in his hand. "Ah, T-Tim-" Jay grumbled under his breath. Tim hummed in a shaking voice. "I...I love you." He said in a hushed whisper, his moaning getting louder with every second that passed. Tim cursed. "I love--I love you too," he grunted as they both released.

The white fluid covered both of their clothed torsos. "Crap, it's so hot in here, we should've taken off our shirts too hm?" Jay laughed in a pleasured daze. "Not too late for that," Tim responded, taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere. Jay averted his eyes back to Tim. "let's go to sleep, it's almost 1 AM." Tim recommended, Jay nodded. "yeah." he tiredly took off his shirt and set down on his desk. He got off the desk and plopped down on the bed. Tim walked over and laid down next to him, they both fell asleep immediately. 


End file.
